Teenage Dream
by YourFairytale
Summary: Kurt was very curious as to why they just had to go to watch the Warblers rehearse on this specific day. But Blaine had been so enthusiastic about it, how could he say no?


As they walked through the halls of Dalton hand in hand, Blaine tried his best to hide his big cheesy-happy grin, but there was no use. Luckily, Kurt seemed to just chalk it up to him being happy about being at his old school. The feeling, the sounds, the walls, the smell, everything about the school really made Blaine happy. The fact that he met the love of his life here and the fact that something amazing was about to happen here was just icing on the cake.

The halls were mostly empty, the school day was over and only the faint sound of the Warblers could be heard, Blaine's grin widened as the made their way closer to the stairs, his eyes sneaking a glance at Kurt to catch any trace of reaction or knowing. The closer they got, the better they could hear the Warblers and it was clear what song they were singing. Kurt gasped slightly, smiling lovingly over at Blaine, leaning into him a little as he squeezed his hand. "Aww, honey, they're singing our song."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, smiling back at him, nodding. "Aww, they are, aren't they?" He said, nonchalantly. He bit his bottom lip gently as they got even closer to the stairs, he had not been nervous about this at all. He was so sure of himself and their relationship that he was not even nervous. What was about to happen today was just a given. He was excited. But the moment that he and Kurt took the first step down on the stair case, his heart started to race. He felt his stomach twist a little, getting even more nervous as they made their way down the stairs. He cleared his now all-to-dry-feeling throat. "R-remember the day we met?" He stuttered out, internally rolling his eyes at himself. He needed to pull himself together. It's not as if Kurt was really going to tell him 'no'.

Kurt smiled fondly, his heart fluttering a bit, remembering as he placed his hand on the shiny wooden banister, slowly letting his hand slide along it. "Mmm, of course I do." He said softly, nodding.

"Did you know that was four years ago today?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow at Kurt as he slowed down a little, getting closer to the end of the stairs.

Smiling a little more, Kurt nodded again. "Why, yes, I did happen to know that." He said, raising his own eyebrow at Blaine when he came to a stop, only a couple of steps left, Blaine took them, standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaving Kurt standing exactly where he was four years ago when they first met. Blaine looked up at him with a small smile. "Wha-" He was about to ask Blaine what he was doing when he noticed the Warblers had gotten a bit louder, closer. He looked up to see, not the new Warblers, but the old ones, they're old friends. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent. All of the ones who were there, singing this same song on the first day. The only difference now was the fact that they were singing a slower version of the same song, hushing their tone a little, only to be background noise. All of their eyes were on the two boys on the stair case, all of them giving Kurt a small grin.

A grin that caused Kurt to realize what was happening. His heart started racing, his breath catching in his throat as he pulled his now teary eyed gaze from the Warblers, looking at his Warbler standing in front of him, looking up at him with a sweet expression, biting on his lip gently. "Blaine…" He breathed out, not sure if it was even loud enough to be heard.

As he reached forward to take his boyfriend's hand, Blaine's confidence started to come back a little, he raised his eyebrow again, his smile turning into a small grin as he began to speak. "Excuse me? Can I ask you a question?"

Kurt let out a soft laugh, his tears forming faster. Blaine was so cute. He was cute, clever, cheesy and romantic. Of course that's how Blaine would start his proposal. _Of course._ "Please do." Kurt said, nodding, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend carefully, his heart beating even faster.

Kurt's eager answer was all the reassurance Blaine needed to continue. His nerves being pushed away by excitement. His smile grew bigger, nodding slightly as he squeezed Kurt's hand a little. Taking a deep breath, he started the speech he had been rehearsing for weeks. "You know, I never imagined that I would really ever meet the love of my life. Much less in high school. Much less on this staircase. But I did. I never imagined the love of my life would be someone like you. Any guy I could ever dream up would never even come close to you." Blaine absentmindedly took a step up, his hazel eyes locked with the blue ones in front of him, he squeezed Kurt's hand gently again. "I almost lost you once. That's never happening again. I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure it doesn't. Because I need you, Kurt. I need you. You are my missing puzzle piece…" His eyes now as teary as his boyfriend's, Blaine grinned a little again. "My teenage dream." He whispered. "You are everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning next to you, go to sleep next to you every night; I want to raise a bunch of fashionable, curly headed children with you."

They both chuckled softly, Blaine letting go of Kurt's hand, to reach into his pocket. Kurt took this moment to wipe the tears from his face, looking over at the Warblers who were just about done singing; some of them teary eyed themselves. He let out an excited giggle before looking back at Blaine, who was now holding a small box in his hand. Sniffling softly, Blaine took another step up, getting closer to Kurt; he looked at him with a smile. "What I'm trying to say here, if it's not obvious.." He whispered, looking down and opening the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring that had just a touch of sparkle to it. "I will love you forever, so I'm hoping you'll spend forever with me." He looked up at Kurt as he spoke, his nose scrunching cutely, his voice still a soft whisper. "Will you marry me?"

Tears continued to stream down Kurt's face as he listened to Blaine, not taking his eyes off him. His breath hitching again when he saw the ring for the first time. He felt light-headed, to be honest. He felt like he could burst and all that would explode out of him was hearts and butterflies. He couldn't nod fast enough when Blaine finally asked the question. He bit his lip, reaching forward to cup Blaine's face in his hands. "Yes." He whispered softly before pressing his lips to Blaine's softly, mumbling against his lips. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

Blaine just smiled against Kurt's mouth, kissing him back. He was now the one who felt like exploding. Kurt said yes. _Yes_. Tears of happiness streaming down his face, he pecked Kurt's lips softly before pulling away, the smile never once leaving his face. He looked down at the ring, taking it out of the box, sliding the box back into his pocket. "Well then, you're going to need this." He said, grinning up at Kurt who eagerly took his hands from Blaine's face, giving one of them to Blaine. Blaine's grin only grew bigger as he slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt didn't wait another second before stepping down onto the same step as Blaine, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, whispering an "I love you" before capturing Blaine's lips with an eager kiss.

Slipping his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine kissed Kurt back just as eager, both of them letting out a chuckle into the kiss when they heard the Warblers clapping and cheering excitedly. They broke the kiss, turning their heads, pressing their cheeks together, hugging each other tight as they looked to the boys standing at the end of the stairs, chuckling slightly again, absolutely blissfully happy.

Lifting his head a little, Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly, Kurt looking at Blaine just as much in love. Blaine placed a soft peck on Kurt's lips before whispering. "I love you."

Kurt just smiled wide, kissing Blaine back. "I love you, too…" He whispered, looking into the hazel eyes he loved so much. ".._fiancé_." He grinned before capturing his fiancé's lips with a soft kiss.


End file.
